


Never Lost, Always Found: Love Can Set You Free (Part One)

by rrajaniemi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrajaniemi/pseuds/rrajaniemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Keep the stories rolling! XD I'm cleaning out my Writing.com portfolio so I don't lose all this work when my membership ends. :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Never Lost, Always Found: Love Can Set You Free (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Keep the stories rolling! XD I'm cleaning out my Writing.com portfolio so I don't lose all this work when my membership ends. :P

It was a bright and crisp Friday morning in Detroit, Michigan. Snow was falling steadily from the sky and trees to the ground and buildings below. This didn’t faze 33 year old, Niklas Kronwall. Born and raised in Sweden, he was used to the cold weather. He was on his way home to spend time with his girlfriend before the hockey game that night. It was hard work being in the NHL, but he adored his team, the Detroit Red Wings. Not only that, but he enjoyed the sport and he loved their fans.

After about fifteen minutes, he arrived home. He hung his coat on the edge of the staircase and went to the living room, where his girlfriend was watching the Wednesday night game against the Toronto Maple Leafs...for the fifth time that day. Niklas walked behind the couch and placed his hands on her shoulders laughing.

“Elizabeth Stevens, what in the world?”

She looked up at him innocently.

“What, Nicky?”

He shook his head, rolling his eyes at her.

“Why are you watching the game again?”

Elizabeth grinned and paused the TV.

“Because you're so cute and sweet, Nicky! Why wouldn't I be watching it again?”

He blushed and muttered to himself. She laughed at him and stood on the couch facing him.

“Oh stop it!”

He looked at her with his bright, blue eyes.

“Why should I?”

She shoved him playfully and stared at him.

“Knock it off, Nicky!”

She flopped back on the couch and went back to watching the game. He sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. A few hours later it was time for him to go to practice for the game against the New York Rangers. He kissed her before heading out the door and down the street to the Joe Louis Arena. Most of his team was already on the ice. On the way to the locker room, he was stopped by his friend.

“Hey, what's up, Gustav?”

His young teammate held up a flier promoting international adoption.

“I thought you might like to see this. I know you've been talking about adopting a child.”

Niklas took the flier and thanked Gustav before heading into the locker room. He put the paper in his cubby and put on his gear. While lacing up his skates, he overheard Henrik talking to Pavel about the game.

“Yeah, I heard they're prepared tonight, we need to give it all we've got...”

Niklas was always ready for a challenge, yet he was having a hard time focusing on anything except the flier He grabbed his stick and went out on ice to practice. He fired a few wrist shots, making it into the net every other time. A few minutes later, he was stopped by Henrik.

“Hey, heard you were interested in the international adoption rally. Have you decided on that yet?”

Niklas shook his head.

“I'd like to talk to Elizabeth first before I make a decision.

Henrik understood and looked up to him for that. A minute later, Mike Babcock called them over to the bench to discuss the game before it began. Soon the stadium became flooded with fans for both teams. They were instructed to move out to the ice. Pavel skated to the center face-off circle, and soon the game had begun in their favor. Jimmy Howard was alert and making saves left and right.

Niklas glanced over his shoulder and and saw one of the Rangers with the puck. He skated full speed towards him and slammed into him, quickly retrieving the puck. He could hear the crowd and their all too familiar chant.

“You got Kronwalled!”

He was too focused on the game to get embarrassed. He skated almost right in front of the Ranger's goal and faked a shot before the real deal. With a quick snap shot, he scored the first goal of the night. The team crowded around him and cheered him on.

“Great goal!”

“Thanks, but you guys did really well too.”

They broke up the huddle and Niklas went to the bench to rest for a minute before going back out. Gustav took his place. Elizabeth, who was seated behind their bench, tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and grinned at her.

“Finally made it I see.”

She pretended to look hurt, but ended up busting out laughing.

“Yes, you goof I'm here! I'm so proud of you too for that goal.”

They quickly embraced before he went back out on the ice to take Pavel's place. The first period was almost over and they were tied 1-1. He saw Gustav race towards the Ranger's goal and he followed after him for an assist if needed. With one quick motion, Gustav hit the puck into the net just as the timer went off.

The first period was over and intermission went into play. The ice was restored and some of the fans meandered around the stadium. Niklas and him team went back to the locker room. Niklas fished the flier out of his cubby and read through it once more. He folded it up and was about to put it back when Elizabeth entered and ran over to him. She eyed the the folded up paper in his hand, and gave him a puzzled look.

His face grew hot as he unfolded the paper and handed it to her. Tears welled in her eyes at the half-filled out adoption application.

“Nicky, we're really going to do this?”

He brushed the tears from her eyes as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

“That's what I wanted to ask you about before I sent in the application.”

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing.

“Of course I do, Nicky!”

They finished filling out the paperwork and put it away to resume the game. Elizabeth returned to her seat and the second period started off with a bang. They were ahead by a point and Niklas was in perfect range of making a goal when he heard a female voice scream.

“Calvin, no baby come back!”

Niklas spun around, letting go of his stick, and skating at lightning speed toward the little boy. His mother was in tears and Calvin was almost struck with a stick. Niklas made it over to him and gently pulled him off the ice.

“Hey buddy, you can't do that. You could have gotten hurt.”

Calvin was clearly upset and near tears. His mom raced down the steps and grabbed Calvin. She turned to Niklas and hugged him before returning to her seat with the little boy. The crowd erupted in applause. A minute later play was resumed.

They were still a point ahead of the Rangers, and intended to keep it that way. The rest of the game went by in a flash. Their hearts were pounding, and sweat was dripping down their faces. But, it didn't even matter because they won! They headed back to the locker room, congratulating each other. Everyone except Niklas changed back into their regular clothes. He grabbed a small, black box and put it in his pocket before going back out to center ice.

“Elizabeth, can you come down here for a minute?”

She was confused, but Henrik helped her onto the ice and held her steady. Niklas got down on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket.

“Elizabeth, ever since we met, I knew you were the girl for me. You've proved it to me every time you'd step through the door, or every time you smile. I've learned many things about you, one being that you're autistic...”

She was in tears and speechless. Niklas went on.

“You've shown me challenges can be faced with a pure heart and a warm smile. I love you, and I hope we can spend the rest of our life together. Elizabeth Stevens, will you marry me?”

With tears spilling down her face, she screamed,

“Yes!”

Niklas stood up and grabbed her by the waist, pressing his lips against hers. Most of the audience had left, but the few who stayed offered them congratulations. Niklas went back and changed clothes before driving them both home to get ready for the trip that would change their lives...forever.

He pulled in their driveway and helped her into the house. It was late and they weren't all that hungry, so they decided to forgo dinner and go straight to bed.

The next morning, Niklas got out of bed early to book a flight to Sweden. An hour later they were both on a plane headed that way. Elizabeth fell asleep and Niklas stared out the window until they landed safely in his hometown, Stockholm. He realized they only had an hour before the adoption agency closed, so he grabbed Elizabeth and ran off the plane. He decided to rent a car in case they came back with a child. Usually it took longer to adopt, but sometimes they were very quick about it. He helped her in and drove up to adoption centre. When they entered the building, Niklas went to the receptionist and explained everything, giving her the flier She looked up at him and recognized him immediately.

“Åh min ... du är Niklas Kronwall är inte du ?

He blushed and nodded. She pulled him and Elizabeth to where the children were. Not many of them payed attention to him, so he went around the room introducing himself with Elizabeth at his side. Just as they were about to leave for the day, Niklas's attention was caught by a little girl sitting in the middle of the floor playing with blocks. He knelt down next to her and started talking to her.

“Hej, jag heter Niklas och det här är Elizabeth . Vad är det du bygger?”

She kept her eyes to the floor and kept trying to line the blocks up just perfectly. He stayed next to her for a few minutes before Stephanie, the receptionist, came over.

“Är du säker på att du vill ha henne ? Hon har autism.”

Niklas was deeply hurt by her comment. He stood up and faced her, anger set on his face.

“Det spelar ingen roll vad hon har , har du ingen rätt att säga något sårande sånt!”

She backed off and apologized before filling out the papers. She handed him her birth certificate and immunization records before letting them take her. He thanked her and Elizabeth picked up the little girl and took her to the car. They all drove back to the airport and purchased a passport and a ticket for her and boarded the plane. Niklas seated the little girl in between him and Elizabeth. She was scared of being with them, he could tell.

“Vad heter du?”

She stared at her hands and quietly answered him.

“Karla Dalen.”

“Det är ett fint namn . Det är trevligt att träffa dig Karla.”

She let herself fall asleep shortly after their conversation and Elizabeth did the same until they landed back in the States. Niklas drove home and let them both sleep through the night.

He knew from now on, things were going to be different...and that was ok.


	2. Never Lost, Always Found: Only Time Can Heal (Part Two)

Niklas woke up bright and early the next morning. Sunlight was pouring through the thin blue curtains of his room, while frost glazed the windows. He stepped down onto the cold, hard ground and a shiver shot up his spine. He went to his closet and put on a pair of brown slippers before heading downstairs to make breakfast, not wanting to disturb the still sleeping Elizabeth and Karla. He went out to the kitchen and pulled out a silver pan, setting it on the stove. His breakfast always consisted on whole grain oatmeal and coffee. Once it was made, he poured his coffee in a cup and the oatmeal into a bowl. He made his way to the front porch to enjoy the fresh air until the others woke up. He hated being locked indoors, unless it was at the Joe Louis Arena on the ice. Just as he sat down, he heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. He chuckled and shook his head. Niklas finished his breakfast and went inside, finding Elizabeth on the couch and Klara laughing as she spun around on the living room carpet. He took his seat next to Elizabeth, watching his little girl. After a little while of constant spinning, they were all tired and decided to take her to the park so she could get out of the house. The drive was short and quiet and a few minutes later they were all running around chasing each other in the soccer field. There were a couple of hateful glances, but they ignored them and had fun. Klara was having the most fun out of all of them, squealing and clapping. At long last, they were all worn out and flopped on the grass, staring at the deep blue sky. Not too long after, Karla started squealing in a frightened way and flapped her arms wildly. Elizabeth tried to calm her, but she wouldn't have anything to do with it. She protested louder until everyone in the park was staring at them and their apparently 'misbehaving' child. Not that they cared, they knew what was wrong and they weren't embarrassed in the least. Niklas took her from Elizabeth and went back to the car. Karla calmed down slightly as they pulled out of the parking lot and went home. Niklas took her inside and lay her down for her nap before curling up on the couch with Elizabeth. She snuggled close to him and put her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and pressed a kiss to her lips. Elizabeth looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Niklas looked at her with concern.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

She buried her face in his shirt and sobbed.

"Niklas, I was a month pregnant," she cried.

Niklas was ecstatic for the moment, until he figured out what she had said.

"Was?" he asked worriedly.

Elizabeth lost it. She threw her arms in the air and screamed, "I lost our baby! It's my fault Nicky, I wasn't looking where I was going and I fell down the stairs at work. I hate myself."

Tears were streaming down his face and he linked his hand with hers.

"Baby, it's not your fault. These things happen, but don't blame yourself."

They cried together for what seemed like hours until they heard screaming from upstairs. Elizabeth pushed herself off the couch and ran upstairs. She still had to focus on her daughter Karla. She pushed the bedroom door open and saw Karla sitting on the floor crying. Niklas went in and picked her up, cradling her is his arms.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked. Karla started flapping her arms and squealing, but she wouldn't talk.

Niklas pointed to his face and she looked at him, or at least the wall behind him without making eye contact.

"Karla, vad är fel?" he asked again.

Karla hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Jag rädd."

"Vad är du rädd för älskling?" he asked. Karla knew what she was scared of, she just didn't know how to tell him. She squirmed to be put down and ran to the window. Niklas walked over to her and knelt beside her. He was trying to figure out what she was pointing at, until he saw a figure covered in blood and a masked man beside him. He pulled her away from the window and set her in bed, making sure Elizabeth was with her at all times. He ran downstairs and called the police. They arrived at the site in no time and told everyone to evacuate. Niklas didn't want to leave his home, but he knew it was no longer safe in that neighborhood. They packed up and in less than a week, moved to the other side of the city. They settled in, and sent Klara to school.

Klara woke up somewhat early the next morning to get herself ready for her first day of 1st grade. She was scared and didn't want to go. She hated the way she was treated because of her autism. Niklas went up to her room and helped her onto the bus.

"Ha en bra dag i skolan, Klara ! Vi älskar dig." he said.

Klara sat down in the very back and watched out the window as the bus drove towards the school. Not even a minute later, a middle school-er walked over to her and pulled her out of the seat and laughed. "Go somewhere else!"

Klara looked at the floor the entire time, not saying a word. The girl smirked and slapped her.

"Can you understand me?" she said slowly, as if mocking her intelligence.

Klara had had enough of this abuse. She picked herself up and retorted, "Ja , jag kan förstå dig . Jag är inte dum , jag kan bara inte förstå saker så snabbt som andra människor kan. Det betyder inte att jag inte är smarta!"

Klara sat back down in her seat and let the tears spill down her face. She didn't understand why people had to be so mean. As they pulled into the school parking lot, she was accompanied by the mean girl again, who pushed her off the bus. She laughed as she walked into the building. Klara was about to get up when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. A girl, who had to be at least 15, offered to help her up. Klara took her hand and hugged her.

"Tack." she said.

"I'm Vanessa, what's your name?"

Klara new very little English, so she had a hard time with a lot of words. "Klara." she said. Vanessa smiled warmly at her and led her into the school building. Her first class was English. She loved writing and could really only express herself through her writing. They were instructed to write a story about anything and turn it in the next day. Klara got started on it immediately. She finished it when class was over and couldn't wait to show it to her parents. The rest of the day went by horribly, Vanessa was no where in sight, but Tina was. She was shoved into lockers multiple times, called so many names, and was physically abused because of her disability.

When she got home, she burst through the doors crying right into Niklas's arms. He was concerned, but he didn't know the half of it. Klara told him the whole story, tears streaming down both their faces. Elizabeth came in the room and saw them crying. "What's wrong?" Klara re-told her story and Elizabeth lost it.

"That's not right! They had no right to do that just because you have autism! I have it too and I got picked on all the time!" she screamed.

Klara went to her backpack and pulled out the story she wrote in class that day and handed it to Niklas. It was written completely in Swedish, but he translated it to English.

My name is Klara, and I have autism. My brain doesn't work the way yours does, but that doesn't mean I'm not smart. I don't look at you because I can comprehend better by hearing your voice than reading your lips. If you would give me a chance, I'd love to be your friend. I'm a fun girl, really I am. I like to write because I can get my words out better that way. My characters come to life on a page and their stories are amazing. I flap my arms and do strange things because it feels natural and I don't know how else to express myself. Please give me a chance and I'll show you how good of a friend I can be. Autism makes me special, no I don't like it, but I have to live with it. So why not make the most out of life? But, most importantly, please treat me like a human being. I have feelings too. Thank you for listening to my story and I hope you change your perspective of me.

Klara Kronwall


End file.
